Contre-attaque
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Une suite à ma précédente fic "Une rivale pour Steve McGarrett" du point de vue du Docteur Shaw. Steve n'a qu'a bien se tenir, Mindy n'a aucunement l'intention de renoncer à son amitié avec Danny.


**Contre-attaque**

Disclaimmer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Une petite suite à ma fic « Une rivale pour McGarrett », du point de vue du docteur Shaw.

Le docteur Mindy Shaw était à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café à la main. Elle avait plusieurs rapports à rédiger mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle était troublée par le fait d'avoir réalisée ce matin qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation difficile. Se mettre à dos le chef du 5-0 moins d'un an après son arrivée à Hawaï, voilà un bel exploit.

Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre la cause de la rancune de Steve à son égard, Son amitié avec Danny Williams. Ce dernier étant le partenaire et le meilleur ami du chef de 5-0 depuis plus de cinq ans, il n'était donc pas étonnant que Steve réagisse mal à ce qu'il devait percevoir comme une intrusion dans sa relation avec son collègue et ami.

Mais n'en déplaise à McGarrett, le docteur Shaw n'avait aucunement l'intention de renoncer à son amitié avec l'inspecteur Williams. Ce dernier avait été le premier a se monter amical envers elle lors de son arrivée à Hawaï.

Et dire qu'au début elle s'était méfiée de lui, vu le portrait peu flatteur du personnage que lui avait dressé le docteur Bergmann. « Profondément misanthrope, irascible et cynique » ». Pas vraiment de quoi avoir envie de faire plus ample connaissance. De plus, étant la petite nouvelle, elle avait d'abord eu à cœur de trouver ses marques et de s'intégrer dans cette équipe si particulière. Oh tout le monde avait été poli envers elle mais elle avait bien sentie qu'elle restait une étrangère à leur yeux. Ils ne la connaissaient pas encore donc ils gardaient leur distance attendant de voir si elle était digne de confiance. Elle avait fait de son mieux et s'était vite habitué à croiser les différents membres du 5-0 à la morgue lorsqu'ils venaient chercher des informations.

Elle avait très rapidement intégré que McGarrett le chef de cette unité d'élite était particulièrement attaché à son partenaire le lieutenant Williams au point que les autres membres du groupe les considéraient comme un vieux couple marié ayant besoin de prendre une pause.

Cela lui importait peu, car au début prise par son travail, elle n'avait eu que des contacts strictement professionnels avec ce fameux duo.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour à la morgue où faisant face à des souvenirs douloureux, elle avait eu la surprise de constater que l'inspecteur Danny Williams savait aussi faire preuve d'empathie. Pour l'aider à surmonter sa tristesse, il lui avait recommandé de se mettre au surf. Précieux conseil qu'elle avait suivi, ce qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa sérénité. !

Par la suite, elle avait pris l'habitude chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait d'échanger quelques mots avec Danny. Au fur et à mesure de ces échanges, une sympathie mutuelle s'était instaurée entre eux. Une sympathie qui s'était renforcée lorsque travaillant de concert sur un homicide, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un ascenseur avec en prime un cadavre. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait eu à calmer un Danny de plus en plus nerveux, car claustrophobe. Par chance, il s'était assez vite repris. Pour autant, elle-même n'était pas trop rassurée. Qui aime l'idée de se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur ? Autant pour garder son sang-froid que pour faire passer le temps, elle avait décidé de commencer à pratiquer l'autopsie de son client. Ainsi occupés, ils avaient alors réussi à garder leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes. À leur grand soulagement et grâce à la présence d'esprit d'un policier, ils avaient pu enfin sortir de ce foutu ascenseur quelques heures plus tard. Cette épreuve avait définitivement scellée leur amitié.

Toutefois, peu de temps après cet événement, la vie personnelle de Danny avait été chamboulée par la révélation du secret de Rachel.

Depuis, le comportement de l'inspecteur avait bien changé et Mindy s'inquiétant réellement et sincèrement pour son nouvel ami, essayait de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'était la réaction de McGarrett qui semblait l'avoir prise en grippe ces derniers temps et tentait de la tenir éloignée de son partenaire.

Mais s'il pensait la décourager en agissant ainsi, il se trompait lourdement. Le docteur Shaw avait bien l'intention de lui prouver d'une part qu'elle avait de la ressource et d'autre part qu'elle savait se défendre.

McGarrett n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Assez lanterner, il était désormais temps de reprendre la situation en main et de passer à l'offensive.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
